Maid of Honor Final Fantasy X Style
by yunalesca13
Summary: Tidus has got it all, the girls, the money, the friends, the great job, what more could he ask for? His best friend Yuna. Shes an aspiring artist who is getting married. What will happen when the love-stricken Tidus becomes her Maid of Honor?


Made of Honor

_So I know I need to update my other stories!! And I know, I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story but I just couldn't resist after watching this movie I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if we switched in our lovely FFX characters! So lets get started shall we! _

_No copyright infringement intended all characters and main story line belong to their rightful owners._

_XoXoXoXoX_

_**Halloween- 6 Years ago**_

_Tidus' P.O.V_

I strut up the steps watching the crowds of dancing people in costumes, all my fellow classmates. My hot breath is heating up the inside of my mask. I push through the crowds talking to the scantly clad women around me, "Monika? Monika? Monika?"

I move inside the dorms bumping into a lovely snow white, "Hey Tidus," she purrs.

"Hello snow!"

I scan the doors of each room, "236 . . . 237 . . . 238 . . . 239 . . . there 240!"

I turn to the door and begin my hunt for the key, "Where'd she say that was?"

Finally I come across the key lying atop the small ledge over the door, I grin. Quickly I shove the key into its hole and slide into the dark room. There's a bump lying in the bed, "Monika!"

I start removing my clothes, pants first then shirt leaving my mask and blue boxers. I shimmy in under the sheets behind her then before I know it she's screaming!?

"Aaaahh! Who the hell are you?"

She flips me out of the bed and sprays me with some sort of liquid; I cower away once it hits my eyes. They start to burn and tear up and my vision has gone blurry. I rip off my mask and hold my hands over my eyes while leaning back into the soft bean bag chair I'm in. The woman, who is most obviously not Monika, is dialing a number on her phone.

"Wait, wait," I hold my free hand out, "Where's Monika! She told me where the key was she told me . . . told me!"

"Told you to come in and dry hump her room mate?!" The girl flicks the light on and my eyes have begun to clear up and I get a good look at her.

She is absolutely gorgeous. She has short brown hair that ends at her chin; her skin is slightly tanned and clear. Her lips are perfect, soft and red and her eyes, those eyes, they are two different colours, one a sea blue and the other is emerald green. They look like they're brimming with secrets and knowledge that I want to know.

"What was that stuff?!" I spit out.

She holds the bottle up next to her face and lets out small sprits, "Yu Yevon." She smirks.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

I put my pants and undershirt back on and follow her out into the empty lounge. I sprint over to the small fountain as she settles on the old ratty blue couch. I rinse my eyes out then move to settle next to her on the couch.

"So, you've preyed on my idiot roommate have you? You're a senior right sleeping with everyone's your thing?" She smirks again.

"No sleeping with everyone is not my thing! That hurts you know!" I hold my hand to my heart and lean back, she laughs.

"So besides being a perv, I hear your dad is the great Jecht! Star blitzer of all of Spira! I don't believe your crap you know that right?" She rolls those perfect eyes.

"Oh you don't? Well I could prove it I have pictures up in my room! You want to come see?" I waggle my eyebrows.

"Are you hitting on me? You know you're unbelievable and you're eyes are too far apart."

She stands up and stalks down the hall I jump up and follow, "You know no ones ever said something like that to me before!"

"Well that's what you call a friend if they do!" She throws over her shoulder.

"I'm Tidus Ayami!" I shout as she comes to her door.

She spins around, "I'm Yuna, Yuna Lesca!" She smiles.

XoXoXoXoX

_So? What do you think? I know the first chap actually the prologue is short! I just wanted to introduce! Give me some feedback weather I should or shouldn't continue!_


End file.
